


What do we do now?

by ScarletLioness



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Consent, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLioness/pseuds/ScarletLioness
Summary: When they leave the Ritz after the nopocalypse they share afternoon tea in the backroom of the bookshop.How should they define their relationship now that they no longer need the Arrengment?Basically a soft little PWP
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	What do we do now?

"You know, I've been wondering, Crowley."

Aziraphale said, breaking the easy silence between them. The demon turned slightly on the settee in the bookshops backroom to face the angel next to him. "What have you been wondering about, angel?" The other sat very primly on the settee, holding onto his teacup and glancing down in the steaming liquid. "Do you think we will be left alone by the headoffices?" Crowley nodded and made a confirming sound since the angel did not look at him. "I think so, too. Crowley, how do we continue from now on?"

Crowley gulped nervously. He had been worried when Aziraphale would arrive at this point. Until now they were mostly busy with surviving the botched apocalypse; they had no time to think ahead. "Now we do what we want. Do what feels right to us and not what headoffice thinks is right. Any ideas what you would like to do?"

Finally the angel turned his head to him. "Yes I know, dear. What I meant was: how should we define our... relationship, now that the Arrangement is not longer needed?" the blonde visibly blushed at his own words. "Ngk." was the only thing Crowley could force out.

The angel's flush deepened at that. Crowley felt like he might explode with adoration. "I'm really sorry, Crowley, I shouldn't have assumed.. we could always just... maybe have occasional dinners or all from time to time, making sure that we are still not bothered by..." Crowley interrupted the angels stuttering by reaching out and covering his hand with his own. "Angel." Aziraphale stopped talking and looked at their hands.

"I've loved you for longer than I care to admit. I was fairly certain you had worked out as much on your own." He could see the relief on the angel’s face. "My dear, I’ve felt the same for quite some time. I hope you know that, even though we never said as much." Crowley rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Yes angel, I figured as much. Still nice to know that it wasn't only wishful thinking.” They slipped back into a companionable silence for a bit, nursing their afternoon tea and lost to their own thoughts. That was until Aziraphale smiled and leaned forward to set down his cup. Then he moved his upper body to face Crowley and reached for the redheads sunglasses, stopping shortly before he touched him. "May I?" Crowley allowed himself a moment to calm his nerves before he motioned for Aziraphale to go on. The blinding smile he got from the angel nearly made him wish for his glasses to be still on him. The glasses joined their teatray on the sidetable and then Aziraphale’s hand gently cupped the demon’s cheek. Crowley leaned into the touch sighing softly.

He moved his head slightly, his lips brushing the palm of the blonde’s hand. Crowley grabbed the angel’s wrist and began kissing down to his pulse point. Emboldened by the angels moan Crowley lightly sucked over his pulse. As he had hoped the angel leaned in a little closer. The demon grinned delightedly and pulled him in even more to nuzzle in Aziraphale's neck, deeply breathing in the angels scent, enjoying the brush of the angel’s bowtie against his cheek. He was rewarded with a breathy giggle and the perfectly manicured nails lightly scraping the back of his head. After a short while the angel’s hand guided Crowley’s head up. The other hand came up under his chin, tilting Crowley's head so he could claim his lips in a kiss that warmed him down to his toes.

Paired with the angels joy radiating Crowley felt as if he would burst. Even with the imagination that had helped in stopping the apocalypse, the fantasy Crowley’s mind had conjured up paled in comparison to feeling the actual lips of his angel on his own. "Yessss..." Crowley hissed passionately as they broke apart. Now the angel used his opportunity to clash their lips back together and move his tongue inside the demon's mouth. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's broad shoulders and moved them even closer together, leaving barely any space in between. The angel let his hands roam over the demons chest and through his hair. Taking full advantage of the fact that they did not actually needed to breath, they did not break apart for a very long time. Crowley ended up in Aziraphale’s lap and pushed the angel back so he could lie himself on top of him. Which was why Crowley could feel the others erection pressing against his hip. "Ah... angel can I touch you?" "Please, Crowley!" Aziraphale replied wantonly. He rubbed his palm against the clothed erection with slight pressure. He let himself be guided by the beautiful moans the angel let slip from his swollen red lips.

"Stop, darling." Immediately the redhead sat back on his heels, allowing the angel to sit back up. Aziraphale took in a few deep breaths to calm himself a little. "Please don't get the wrong impression, my dear, I absolutely want this. But we should take a moment to talk about it first.", he said, taking Crowley's hand in between his own.

"I know angel. Have you ever, err... done this before?", Crowley asked. "Yes, dear, I have had sex before. Not particularly... often and not in quite some time. You know the nephilim business..." the angel trailed off.

"Good. Because I haven't. I know the theory of course, but I have never felt interested in more than kissing with a human." Aziraphale looked at Crowley with surprise. "And now you are interested? Or would you prefer to keep it at kissing?" he asked honestly. Crowley felt a surge of love at that. Aziraphale, who never passed on earthly pleasures, would pass up on sex if Crowley was not interested in it. "I've been imagining Sex with you for literal centuries, angel. Knowing that you know what were doing from a practical point... it’s very relieving." Crowley replied with just as much honesty. "I'm very glad that you trust me. And it's very flattering that you imagined this with me. I've been fantasizing about you quite a bit.", Aziraphale's eyes glittered meaningfully at that as he traced down the cure of Crowley's rip cage with his eyes before they moved up to meet his again.

"Would you tell me what you imagined when you thought of us ?"

"I imagined you slowly undressing me, kissing down every bit of skin you would reveal. Taking your time you would slowly explore my body at your own pace and not be rushed by my begging for more. You would taste me, preparing me thoroughly before you would finally give in to your throbbing desire and gently fuck me until you lost all control and took me hard until you would come deeply inside me." Aziraphale watched the demon's dreamy expression while he relayed his fantasy to the angel and felt his cock throb in appreciation of Crowley's openness about his desires. "Hmmm, so you have not manifested a cock?", he inquired curiously. Shaking his head Crowley replied: "Not practical with trousers as tight as mine. Also it's much harder to get it to behave. I'm not opposed to it though.", he added thoughtfully. Aziraphale nodded with a hum.

"That sounds delightful. I would love to try this when you feel really for it." "Can we try now?" Crowley asked eagerly. "If you're sure. Come up to the bedroom then? Much more comfortable." Aziraphale led up Crowley to the little flat above the bookshop. Crowley followed Aziraphale’s example when the angel slipped out of his shoes on the top stair before entering the flat, walking barefoot towards the room Aziraphale waited in the doorway to. He felt his heart beat faster. When they were in his bedroom the angel turned to the demon and kissed him lightly.

"Don't be nervous, my dear. When something feels wrong we will just stop and reasses. It's supposed to feel good for both of us, alright?" he rubbed his thumb in soothing strokes against the demon's cheek. "Alright, angel. Thank you." "I know you want me to undress you. I'd like to undress myself in between removing your clothing. Does this sound okay?"

Crowley nodded, hungrily watching Aziraphale’s every move. The blonde started by removing his bowtie and opening the upper two buttons. "Now come back here, won't you?" Crowley moved into the angels embrace, resuming their kissing. When Aziraphale moved down his neck with his lips Crowley hummed in delight. The angel licked over his adams apple gaining a particularly delicious moan. Then he felt the others fingers brush again his bare flanks, just moving his fingers underneath the hem of his long sleeve. He shivered under the gentle touching. Aziraphale let his thumbs circle soothingly across his hipbons. Then his left hand moved to the flat plane of Crowley's stomach.

"Your skin feels incredible, my dear. So smooth and warm.", Aziraphale whispered in his ear. Then he slowly moved the shirt up until he had to push Crowley's arms above his head to remove the sleeves and put the shirt aside. When Aziraphale turned his attention back on the demon he just looked up and down his naked torso. Crowley fought the impulse to wrap his arms around himself. He never saw the appeal in all his sharply protruding bones and angles. "Oh dear, you're stunning. I want to kiss each and every one of your freckles. And I want to follow each of your lines with my tongue. Lay back on the bed for me, please." With a shy smile he complied and Aziraphale marvelled at him. When Crowley was laid back comfortably against the pillows and turned his attention back towards the angel, Aziraphale began to unbutton his waistcoat. He placed the item neatly on the chair next to Crowley's shirt before he proceeded to do the same with his shirt. He swiftly removed his undershirt, enjoying the demon's mesmerised attention. The last time Crowley had seen the angel without layers upon layers of clothing and glimpsed some parts of his body had been back when togas were still in fashion. Back then they had only just began to eat for pleasure and not only to blend in with the humans, but Crowley was pleased to find that Aziraphale’s shoulders were as broad and muscular as he remembered. While Crowley himself had only a light dusting of hairs on his body the angel was sprouting light curls over his muscled chest that trailed down over the soft round belly and toward his trousers.

“Like what you see?“, Aziraphale asked without any selfconciousness. “Sure do, angel. Care to continue kissing me?“, Crowley replied, swallowing down his own nerves. Aziraphale was right. They were meant to enjoy themselves. The blonde smiled beautifully while he stepped to the bed. He pushed Crowley‘s knees apart and kneeled down in between them. He whispered endearments into Crowley’s skin while he kissed and sucked his way across his upper body. The demon‘s soft sighing crescendoed into moans whenever the angel’s mouth found a particularly sensitive spot or the strong strokes across his form were especially enjoyable to him. Aziraphale mentally mapped down all his findings for future contemplation. When he arrived at the redheads bellybutton he softly blew some air against his abdomen to recapture Crowley’s attention, who had thrown back his head in bliss and scrunched his eyes shut. Crowley looked down at him with interest. “May I take off your jeans?” “Yessss.” came the hissed reply and Crowley moved his hands down to help Aziraphale shimmy him out of his sinfully tight skinny jeans. After removing the stubborn thing it was unceremoniously dropped to the floor while the angel toyed with the bands of the string he had just uncovered as the last remaining clothes on the slender body. From the hungry grin alone Crowley might have doubted his partner’s angelic nature. “I imagined you wearing these undergarments. Couldn’t think of another reason there were no lines on your fitted jeans. I wanted to rip them from you.”, Aziraphale said thoughtfully. “Ngk. Gah, angel. Please, please do that.” Crowley begged. “Oh, believe me, I intend to do just that when the time comes.” Positioning himself further down Aziraphale grabbed onto the slim ankle of his lover, and rubbing his way up the other’s calf with firm hands.

Crowley practically purred at the heavy touch. Aziraphale’s hands were so much larger and stronger than Crowley’s own. Then the angel hooked his hand under his knee to push back his thigh and rest the leg over his shoulder. Nosing his way over the inside of the pale flesh towards his groin Aciraphale teased the demon. Grazing his teeth barely against the smooth and defined muscles, interchanging with little licks to keep Crowley on the edge.

Meanwhile he repeated his actions on the other leg before finally pushing his mouth against the string. By now the panty was wet with Crowley's juices. Airaphale inhaled his aroma with a sigh. He moved his closed mouth against the cloth. The angel took hold of Crowley's hips to keep him in place while the demon started withering. The sensation of the angel so chose to his cunt was overwhelming. He could hardly decide wether he wanted more or less of those lovely administrations, but he had lost the control over his body, wanting the angel to take over.

"Azzzziraphale, please, I need... more..." , Crowley panted. He had thrown his head back against the pillows and tried to find hold within the short blonde hair, indecisive if pulling on it or pushing the angel's head closer to where he wanted him was his objective. The angel briefly toyed with the idea to continue with his teasing, but nearly immediately decided against it. He could barely hold himself back, his erection rubbing unsatisfyingly against his trousers. So instead the blonde pushed aside the party and used his right hand to move apart his lips to suck his clit. He started of fairly gentle and took care to let himself be guided by the clues Crowley gave through soft moaning and movements. Before it could become too much he licked down, sticking his tongue into Crowley, tasting him truly. The salty tang was infused with something so... Crowley, even with his refined palette he lacked the words to describe it any better. Sucking and licking and fucking into him Aziraphale thoroughly enjoyed himself, lightly stroking the clit with a gentle finger, alternating between direct contact and softly moving along the outer folds. The demon basically lost any sense of anything but the angel’s administrations. He felt his orgasm build hotly and urgently in his lower abdomen.

"Ah, angel, yessss, ooh." The angel felt a smile stretch his lips further while he kept fucking his tongue into his demon through his orgasm. When the redheads shaking subsided he relented, laying a few chaste kisses against his pelvis while he waited for Crowley to come back down from his high. "Darling you sound so pretty when you come." Aziraphale said, making Crowley flush down to his chest. Though he would deny the effect the praise was having on him, chalking it up to seeing the angel’s face dripping with his wetness, beautifully enhancing the plump lips.

"Are you up for more?" the angel asked after he allowed Crowley a moment to calm himself slightly.

"I want you to fuck me, angel." he said passionately. From his position Aziraphale turned his head slightly and grabbed the string over the hipbone with his teeth and with a single tuck of his head ripped it away. Crowley nearly came again from the sight alone, the raw power that radiated out from the angel. Ripping the other side away with his hand, Aziraphale got up from the bed, putting the shredded piece of clothing into the bin. “Don’t think you’ll need this anymore.” The demons eyes followed the angel constantly, a full body shiver at his words. “Will you buy me a new pair then, angel?” “As many as you like, dear, and each prettier than the last.”, he replied, mind flooded with images of Crowley in all kinds of lingerie. Concentrating back on the task at hand he grabbed his belt buckle. Crowley bit his lip while he watched Airaphale undress. Once more the angel allowed him to look at him freely. Somehow Crowley had always imagined Aziraphalewith a thick stubby prick, fitting his delishious broad form perfectly. He felt his mouth watering when the fully erected cock that stood proudly out from the heavy balls was thick, but longer than Crowley anticipated. He have himself a few strokes while moving back to the bed. Sitting down on the edge he swiftly pulled Crowley closer to his reach.

"Let's see how much more preparation you need then, my dear." he said and stroked his finger over his cunt a few times before slipping it in without any resistance. Crowley's eyes grew big with surprise. It felt so different when it was not his own fingers moving inside him. The smile on the angel's face told him he knew exactly what Crowley was experiencing. Another one of the angels thick fingers entered him and then he rubbed against that spot and Crowley cried out. Using the moment Aziraphale put a third finger inside, pleased that it was met with no resistance either. He moved his thumb to circle his clit again, wringing another orgasm from Crowley. “I think you’re ready for me, wouldn’t you agree, my dear?” Crowley wrapped his arms around him, pulling the angel up on himself. He lined himself up with Crowley’s cunt and slowly sheathed into him, letting the demon adjust to the pressure when needed. When he was completely seated he breathed a few times deeply to reign in the instinct to brutally fuck into him, chasing his own release.

“Can I move, dear?” “Yeah, but start slowly, angel. You’re so big.”, Crowley groaned against him.

“And you’re beautifully tight and hot around me.” Starting a rhythm that slowly build up to an enjoyable pace Aziraphale moved in and out of Crowley’s wetness, smoothly gliding, tantalising. They lost track of everything but the sensations. In the pit of his stomach the demon felt the renewed pooling of hotness that implied he was on the brink of yet another release.

"Aziraphale, you're.. oh yes... ahh-just, just like that, right... right there.", Crowley moaned between hitched breaths. And the angellet himself be spurred on by the sweet noises he drew from Crowley's lips. "You're so good for me Crowley. You're taking me so well, my dear.", he whispered hotly, relishing in the demon's whimpering and groaning when he felt the tight inner muscles convulse around him. As the angels orgasm hit him it was more intense than he had ever felt it with his former partners. Thrusting himself deep he released his ejaculate into the demon and shouting out his name, while the redheads third orgasm wrung him out delishiously. When the spurting of his cock had subsided Aziraphale bracketed the demon's torso between his strong arms and leaned down, kissing Crowley softly, chaste, peppering his face and always returning to his lips. He allowed his spent prick to grow soft within his lover. Crowley let his hands roam over Aziraphale’s shoulders lovingly, warm. He slipped out of Crowley, rolling them over so they were lying down next to each other, their limbs intertwined. the miracled a soft, wet washcloth into his hand and brought it down between Crowley's legs, carefully cleaning the mess away to the soft sighs of the demon. When he was done he cleaned himself, kissing Crowley all the while. Crowley felt himself drawn in fully into the kiss, the only indication that the angel was done with cleaning them was the big hand circling warm over his hip, grabbing the curve of his ass and pulling him in closer.

"That was perfect, angel..." he whispered into the semi-darkness of sunset.

"It was indeed, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please note that English is not my mother tongue and this was not betaread. It's been my first time writing smut, so any form of feedback is appreciated.


End file.
